


Todo cabe en un jarrito...

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...sabiéndolo acomodar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo cabe en un jarrito...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

-Espera, espera, ¡Así no!

-Stiles, deja de moverte, o no entrara. Gira a la izquierda.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-¿Así?

-Ah, sí. Justo así. Lo ves entra más fácil.

-¡Más fácil! ¡A penas si cabe!

-Quieren darse prisa, aún falta la mía

-Espera tu maldito turno, Derek

-¿Y yo que?

-Tú cállate, Liam

-¡Joder, a mí nunca me toman en cuenta!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Solo espera que el tonto de Scott y el bestia de Derek…

-¡A quien le dices bestia!

-¡A ti! Ni siquiera puedes meterla bien ¡¿Por qué demonios es tan grande?!

-Todo se parece a su dueño

-Pfffft

-Quieren dejar de pelear, necesito ayuda

-Te dije que intentáramos otra posición

-Ay, Scott tu siempre… espera, espera, así no… ¡Derek, joder!

-¿Eso es sangre?

-¡¿Pero que hacen?!

-Lyds, ayúdame, antes de que me maten

-¿Cómo pretenden meter esas dos enormes en ese agujero tan pequeño?

-¡Oh, Stiles! Estas sangrando

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber, Scott, no me había dado cuenta

-Parece que siempre tengo que ser yo la que arregle todo. ¡Stiles, de lado!

-¡Ayúdame a mí, no a ellos!

-Bien, entonces la mía va acá

-Ten cuidado con la de Peter, Liam

-¿Peter?

-Sí, niño

- _ohmygod,_ ¡Me duele!

-Separa más, Stiles

-Si pudiera ¡lo haría!, además no ves que estoy sangrando

-En la mía aun cabe una

-¡Kira, te amo!

-Lo hago con gusto

-Bien, entonces la de Derek con Kira

-¡Pero es enorme!, mejor la de Scott

-Ok

-¿Por qué no la pusiste en la de tu novia desde el inicio Scott?

-Lo siento, la costumbre

-¿Quieren darse prisa?, ¡yo solo llego más rápido!

-Nadie te detiene, Peter

-Prefiero llegar en grupo

-Ahora sí, Stiles. A la izquierda mientras yo empujo

-¿Qué tú solo no puedes hacerlo, Derek? ¿Por qué tiene que ayudarte Scott?

-No es mi culpa que sea grande

-¿Entonces de quién?

-Si Peter no hubiese puesto cosas dentro de tu…

-No te quejes, _sobrinito_ , no quisiste que trajera otra maleta

-La próxima vez no empaquen, solo traigan toda la casa, seguro así es más fácil

-¡Muevan el culo, quiero llegar antes de que anochezca!

-La paciencia es una virtud, Malia

-¿Toda tu familia es así de impaciente?... No respondas

-¡Ya está!

-Bien, vamos

-Mi dedito duele

-¡Por fin!

-Hay un botiquín en la guantera, Stiles

-¡Playa aquí vamos!

-¡Oh, sí!

-Scott, Liam. Cierren la boca.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Vale una historia sin historia y sin sentido que me vino a la mente cuando vi a mi hermana empacar... de verdad solo se va por una semana y se quiere llevar la casa entera. Espero que les haya gustado :P


End file.
